


The Get Together

by lancelitttle (lancelot2point0)



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Getting Together, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelot2point0/pseuds/lancelitttle
Summary: "Anyone would be lucky," Morgana shook her head, "more than lucky to be with you!" She smiled, but it felt more like a threat, "Who's the idiotic object of your affections?""I wouldn't call her idiotic," Freya was quick to say, "Just, I ...""Fine, not idiotic."When Freya did not answer Morgana let out a little sigh, "Just tell me who she is, darling."
Relationships: Freya/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	The Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> First square for the Merlin Bingo done!
> 
> And another one shot for the prompt list  
> Prompt : Random no. 15. “I’m too sober for this.” “You don’t even drink.” “Maybe I should start.  
> [Prompt List](https://wishiwasanavenger-archive.tumblr.com/post/190047246564/prompt-list)

“I’m too sober for this.” 

  
Morgana raised an eyebrow, “You don’t even drink.” 

  
“Maybe I should start… It would make this more bearable.. I think..” Freya trailed off, her attention returning to Vivian who was not so subtly staring at the girl seated a few tables over from her. “Why doesn’t she just go and say hello or something?” 

  
The girl looked up from whatever she was doing and Vivian started, knocking her book to the floor as she did so. 

  
“It’s like a bad sitcom,” Freya groaned, resisting the urge to drop her head to the table. 

  
“What’s a bad sitcom?” Merlin asked as he and Lancelot sat down opposite Morgana and Freya. 

  
"Them..Her..I-" 

  
Morgana interrupted her friend's attempts to articulate the perceived travesty unfolding, "What Freya is trying to say is that she thinks Vivian should stop pining from afar and at least initiate contact with Sophia." 

  
"You're saying someone should make the first move?" Lancelot sounded amused and Freya frowned at him. 

  
"How do you know who the other girl is?" 

  
"I know everything, my dear," Morgana smirked, "Now, I believe your bodyguards have something they want to say?"

  
"I am aware that you meant to sound unimpressed, but really you just wish we'd start offering our services," Merlin sighed, "And thus the unfortunate burden falls to me to tell you that we have an exclusive contract with Frey." 

  
Lancelot's eyeroll was audible. 

  
"Now that we've got that out of the way," Morgana turned her full attention on Lance, "Would you like to elaborate on your previous statement?" 

  
"No, I really wouldn't, but thanks for asking."

  
"And we have to go now anyway," Merlin nudged Lancelot, "Gwaine said the coast is clear, but probably not for long." 

  
"Right, " Lancelot stood, picking up his and Merlin's backpacks which seemed a lot heavier than they should be, "Adios Frey, wish us luck. Bye Morgana." 

  
"You're on bodyguard duty now," Morgana's eyes narrowed as Merlin's grin widened, "See you later, Frey." 

  
"If I killed them -" 

  
"I have access to some pigs" 

  
Freya's eyes widened, "That was scarily fast, should I be worried?" 

  
Morgana shrugged, "What did he mean, earlier?" 

  
There was no need to specify and Freya flushed a little and looked away. 

  
" _Oh_." 

  
"Oh?" 

  
"Oh, you like someone," Morgana's voice had taken on a strange tone, "Don't you?"

  
"Maybe I do." despite not looking up from the fascinating tablet top, Freya shrugged, "It doesn't really matter though, I don't think it's requited." 

  
"Anyone would be lucky," Morgana shook her head, "more than lucky to be with you!" She smiled, but it felt more like a threat, "Who's the idiotic object of your affections?" 

  
"I wouldn't call her idiotic," Freya was quick to say, "Just, I ..." 

  
"Fine, not idiotic." 

  
When Freya did not answer Morgana let out a little sigh, "Just tell me who she is, darling." 

  
Freya flinched as if Morgana had doused her in cold water, "Can you not call me that." 

  
"Call you what, darling?" 

  
"That!"

  
"Why not?" Morgana shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "you've never had a problem with it before."

  
"Because you don't mean it the way I want you to," Freya's throat was tight and she forced the words out, "Because it makes this so much harder and I-" 

  
"You what?" Morgana gently turned Freya's head so that they were facing each other. 

  
"Morgana, please don't..." 

  
"Can I kiss you?" The question was out before Morgana could stop herself. 

  
"I don't want pity Morgana." There was a certain anger that Morgana had never seen before in Freya's eyes. 

  
"It's not pity," Morgana's lips quirked up a little, "Far from it actually."  
  


Freya's eyes widened and then closed as Morgana pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.   
  


"Was that okay?"   
  


"Did you mean it?"  
  


"With all my heart, darling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this  
> writing it was difficult because i stopped like halfway through and then left it for a week
> 
> anyway drop a comment if you'd like, I'd love to hear what you thought 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr [@lancelitttle](https://lancelitttle.tumblr.com/) (main) or [@twosidesofthesameidiot](https://twosidesofthesameidiot.tumblr.com/) (BBC merlin sideblog)


End file.
